I'm Not Obsessed
by tamk3
Summary: This is my first fanficWritten for the October HBX Challenge....Short summary...Women Know Everything


Please bear with me. I read fanfic constantly and have always wanted to do a challenge. This is the first time that I have ever done this (write a fanfic or a challenge) so I hope it goes over well.

Disclaimer: These belong to DPB and his friends. If they were mine, would I have time to read fanfic?

Just as I stepped out of my office, a whirlwind of green blew right past, startling me. Without even a backwards glance, Mac kept right on into her office slamming the door shut. "What the . . .?", I mumbled to myself. "Wonder what's going on?" Right when I was preparing myself to go over to her office to find out, her door swung open and I saw her look right at me. It was not the look that I always imagine I see when she looks at me: love, lust and maybe a little seduction. This was a look of pure, unadulterated anger. The collar of my shirt suddenly seemed a little too tight. "Oh God", I said to myself. "She knows." Slowly, but surely, I backed into my office to shut the door. No luck. She was on me like white on rice.

"Harmon Rabb Jr!", she screamed. "I can't believe you!".

"What?", I tried to hedge innocently.

"What do you mean what? You know what you did."

"Do you mind clo-", I tried to get out about closing the door with no such luck. She was still talking (yelling actually) but at least I could be partially thankful that it was after hours and no one was currently in the bullpen. But with my luck, you never know who will decide to show up.

"You have finally taken this obsession of yours too far!", she said.

"What obsession? I have a few you know." Sometimes, I should put duct tape on my mouth before I even start talking to her. Because if looks could kill, I would have been dead yesterday.

"What you did is beyond unbelieveable. I cannot believe that you would do it again after I asked you not to!"

Still trying to play it off that I didn't know anything. "What are you talking about?" Yep, buying stock in the company that makes duct tape is going to be the first thing on my to do list tomorrow. She knows what I did and I'm going to pay big time for it. I'll also need to look into burial plans as well. No reason anyone else should have to bother with it. I think I will let my mother and the admiral know about it. That way when she finally kills me, they will already know what to do.

See, now look what happens. While I'm trying to plan ahead I haven't been paying attention. I think the burial plans have moved up to number one instead of the duct tape. At this rate, I won't even need it.

"Driving my car. After you wrecked it the last time, I told you to keep your paws off of it!"

"Wrecked?!?! Mac! I backed into the mailbox. It was hardly a scratch." Geez, you would have thought I hit a deer. "And who said I've been driving your car?" Yep, with the latest look, forget the burial plans, where's the shovel? I'll do it myself.

"When Harriet and I were coming from the mall at lunch, I saw you. I saw you in my baby, after I told you to never touch it again. It's not my fault that you don't have yours anymore and it's not my fault that you can't drive."

"But Mac, I was trying to be the good husband when we got married and get a husband kind of car."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem to me."

"So what am I supposed to do when I want to feel something sporty, feel the power beneath my feet, feel the wind in my hair?" I'm whining and I know it.

"Use your imagination."

She has got to be kidding me. My imagination??? What am I, 6???

"Since you bought your "husband" car, (did you hear the sarcasm?) you have done nothing but try to drive mine, all the time. You are completely obsessed with it."

"Mac, it is hardly an obsession."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"So you can walk away anytime?"

"Absolutely, any time."

"Really? Then how about now? Give me the key."

God, I hope she didn't see my leg buckle. Why is there a trickle of sweat running down my back? "The uh, the what?"

"The key. Hand it over."

"Mac, you're being ridiculous."

"You said you weren't obsessed, so give it to me."

My hands are starting to shake as I put the left one in my pocket to retrieve my keys. I've got to try one last time. "Well what will you do if you lock your keys in the car? Who will get it unlocked for you?"

"Nice try. Harriet has an extra one, there's an extra one at home and I have an extra key here. Hand - it - over."

With a defeated sigh, I take the beloved key off of my key ring and hand it over. When she triumphantly palms the key, she turns to walk out of my office. Right when she gets to the door, she throws over her shoulder, "Once you finish your driver's education class, then we'll see."

I can never win.


End file.
